With a floor cleaning device by Nilfisk ALTO of the type Floortec 560B or the type SW700, a removable flap is arranged on the backside of the housing behind which an angled folded filter is arranged against which a stream of dedusting air flows. The advantage of the arrangement of an angled folded filter is that the flow of dedusting air impinges at an angle on the folded filter and, as the folded filter becomes increasingly clogged, the closest part of the folded filter extending into the vacuum cleaner receptacle clogs completely, and the top part of the folded bag that is furthest from the vacuum cleaner receptacle clogs slowest.
This improves the service life of the folded filter arranged at an angle above the vacuum cleaner receptacle.
The arrangement of such a folded filter arranged at an angle relative to the floor area of the vacuum cleaner receptacle has proven itself. A disadvantage of the arrangement is however that, to exchange the folded filter or an equivalent fleece, it is difficult to access because the operator must kneel on the floor in order to remove the folder filter from the housing of the vacuum cleaner.
The cleaning device for the filter may also have to be removed beforehand, which is associated with a great deal of effort.